Two Sides of a Whole
by K-Marie-M
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister but James is not the Father.


Title: Two sides of a Whole

Author:  Insane Person

Note:  Usually I write slash stories (male/male, female/female) but I decided to forgo parings, and write strictly plot.  Yes there is a plot, but it takes a while to reveal itself.  Keep in mind that I will be writing a short Prequel to this story explaining how Alex is related to Harry or more precisely how it came about.  I love hearing from my readers, but keep in mind that this is my story. All out of characterness is supposed to be there as I am writing them as I see them, not the way J.K. Rowling does.  The creation of Alex is mine; if you wish to use her then you MUST have MY permission.  All the Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling; I am receiving no money for this story.  Please don't sue me, as I am broke.

Rating: PG-13 for language and mature themes.

Time frame:  After the fourth book but before the fifth book.  This, therefore, takes place during fifth year.  Sirius is still alive.  

**Chapter 1**

*********

Located in the center of an average size house, a very pale man was sitting on a blood red, velvet cushion possisationed on a large wooden chair; to the left of him stood a man with a metal arm, and collied on his right was a large green snake with pricing red eyes.  Greeting the mass of wizards, he murmured, "Welcome my Followers.  I've called you here for a special occasion.  My daughter, Alexandra Moretishion, has decided to relocate here and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  I have also made arrangements for the children, of age, to attend a training camp this summer.  All of the fourth and fifth year youngsters are required to attend, those in second and third years are welcome but will not be forced.  I do however require that you teach them basic castings incase they are needed in school for a special task.  Severus, how are the Order Members reacting to my return?"

 A tall man, with a mop of greasy black hair that match his heavy robe, answered, "Albus called a meeting, and sent me to 'spy' on you."

"Good, very good.  What about Harry Potter?"

"Albus is unwisely keeping him in the dark.  You will be able to use that to your advantage, because Potter is inquisitive by nature and will not like being kept out of the light."

"Good, good.  Please tell Albus about my daughter and that I have a master plan in mind that I am not devaluing to anyone.  Dismissed."

Severus bowed and gently kissed Voldemort's hand.  Backing out of the circle he apparated, presumably to the Order H.Q.

"As for the rest of you, leave.  Lucius remain behind; I need to speak with you."  

The rest of the death eaters bowed in turn and exited like Severus, apparating to their homes.  Lucius dressed in the standard black robe, stayed behind and cautiously stepped toward his Lord, his long blonde hair slightly swaying with the movement.

"Draco will need extra training as he is to finally fulfill his role in my plans.  He will need to learn Alex's habits and stick to her like a leach.  Therefore I am placing on you the task of hosting my daughter.  Keep in mind that she is my ONLY heir and needs to be treated as such."

"Of course my Lord.  I will personally attend to Draco's training, unless you have someone else in mind?"

"I would like Severus to train him in the Dark Arts and Potions, and your lovely wife," sneering at the last, "to train him in Practical Magic.  All you need to do is oversee his training and make sure my daughter is treated with the up most respect, as only I am more important than she."

"Certainly my Lord, I will make the arrangements with Severous immeadily.  When is your daughter expected m'Lord?"

"She should be arriving shortly. You will take her to you Manor and place her in a room adjacent to Draco's.  You will also need to have Draco's trainers inform me weekly of his improvements, you will need to inform me of the bonding between Draco and Alex."

"Right away, m'Lord," Lucius replied while bowing and kissing the dark green hem of Voldemort's heavy black robe.  Apparating to his Manor he started making the neccary arrangements for the arrival of Alex, his dark princess.

 "Father, where are you?" A 5'5'' young girl asked.  Walking into the 'throne' room her long black hair swayed.  Hearing her army combat boots clopping on the hardwood floor, Voldemort answered.

"In here Alex.  I have made arrangements for you to stay with the Malfoys.  If you are questioned your to answer that you're a distant cousin and will be living with your Aunt and Uncle.  Draco will be protecting you while you're out of my sight; I expect to hear good things about you and him."

"Of course, Draco and I have been corresponding regularly at you discression Father.  Will I also be receiving lesions this summer?"  

"Yes, as you will never be out of Draco's sight, starting the moment you arrive at the Manor."

"Alright Father.  I suppose I will need to apporate there?"

"Yes.  Inform me when you get there and please be careful.  You are to only tell Draco of your relation to Harry Potter.  I don't want the information getting around.  And please be nice to Mrs. Malfoy, as she is my mistress."

"I'll try but no granites.  I lash out at the people I don't like.  I wouldn't tell anyone about being related to the Potters anyway, they're an ungrateful lot and should be imprisoned.  Draco, surely already knows."

Kissing her Father on the check and glaring at Wormtail, she apparated to the Malfoy Manor.  

Arriving on their door step, slightly out of breath, she lightly pounded on the large oak door.  Pausing to look at her surroundings she noticed a large garden, storage building, and what looked like an exotic zoo.  The Manor itself was larger than she expected.  Towering in the sky, she took in the off gray color and the intricate statues.  Hearing a creaking sound, she turned and stared at the person in front of her, observing his stance and look.

**End Chapter 1**

Please review.  I am always grateful for any and all comments from my readers.


End file.
